AlphaMarl Photoline
A-132 Aka Marl as in a rock for he studied archeology on his off time, he also talked to the ladies being the ladies man of the squad. He also ran a Droid Workshop making him an experienced slicer and hacker. M Marl 6.png Marl 5.png Marl 4.png Marl 3.png Marl 2.png Marl.png arl was a comedic trooper who was loyal, but loves to get in a fight. he was considered "trigger happy" because he would shoot first ask later. Disguises were also one of his specialities. His supposed last name at the time was Photosniper because he'd take a photo in the scope before he sniped them. During the Battle of Geonosis he was a Recon Commando who was the leader of Yankee squad. Him and three other men were to clean the remains of what Delta Squad left behind. Then one of his men get's hit by apiece of debris of a gunshipflying away. During this he and the rest of his men ran into 20 super battle droids and Marl was the sole survivor. He was asked to lead Omega Squad who were also sole survivors of their squads. By denying this request he kept an opening for Darman where the squad become famous. He then Met Cold When they fought in the battle of Underground City where he and Marl lead the 42nd Marines to victory. His Droid workshop On the other hand goes bankrupt so he saves a jawa and inherits his droids he also went to Watto's junkshop and bought some droids. The jawa, named Aktik, he now works for him as his manager sucessfully. He was then shipped with the remainder of the 42nd to The Destroyer lead by Admiral Red during the battle he and another trooper named Vasto were hit by a battery round Vasto was killed and Marl lost his an arm and a l eg and lost his left eye they were replaced but his leg resembled General Grievous'. He then got normal trooper trooper gear. Soon he became part of a secret program called "The Super Trooper" program the gear was destroyed so the program was ended. He then joined a group with Cold called Elite Ghost Squad were he infiltated the rebel twilek base and hacked there security system leading to the deaths of 48 rebels. He then plated his gun with gold to symbolize he has He then on his own time lead an archeology tour to the remains of ancient planet Jebble. he hired them using his droid center money. on a hike on an astroid from the rubble of Jebble he found a strange contraption that held ancient jedi Celeste Morne. after doing research he never did bring it back to base camp or mentioned it to anyone for he thought it would be the return the sith, ironically in the future he will help with the return of the sith anyway in order 66 when he becomes Commander Marl in charge of the Alpha Recon Commandos. Anyway in the present, he then joined Black Forest who hunt down ancient sith. Anonymous sources say he's a leading trooper in the 501st Havoc squad. his favorite type of mission is recon preferably on Mustafar.He then after multiple times he got the last name Photoline after his commander Coldline because Marl's like the teacher pet allways following Cold becoming his right hand man after a year. then on a sad day patrolling on Ryloth coldline was shot in the chest by a droid sniper. everyone thought he died but he after a week he came back. he then became a medic/Gunnery Seargent. In the future, the Republic will probably use Marl and the rest of the 42nd. Hey that was just the summary now I'm going full depth. My Life as a Comedic Solider The Begining of Marl A-132, Ct-4938, Marl as his brothers call him. His main purpose was to make sure the troopers were calm on the battlefield. Clown Batch, a one-purpose batch; some humor relief on the battlefront. Though I don’t act smart I am actually a tactical genius (Hello? I play Risk the board game made for tactics). Sadly I was the only out of three men to come out of clown batch for humor doesn’t go well with fighting. They also had to delete some data to fit in the humor info (jokes, a way to be funny even in the most serious moments, etc.) the only thing that fit the need enough was to keep out was the action and reaction to the words “Execute Order 66”, but since the Cloners thought that would never happen they thought it wasn’t important. So here I am thinking of my probably short life. Geonosis Part One; The Baptism of MARL In the gunship ‘bout to land on geonosis any second now at least I’ll be a sergeant of an elite commando squad when I die, Boo Yah. “Landing in three minutes sir.” The pilot announced. Oh man, here it comes, couldn’t they plant courage in me… “Landing in two minutes sir,” I look at a hologram of the map. There we are… holy cow and… and I gulp in some air surprised… there they are and by they I mean a huge ever growing droid army. Can’t let the guys see me like this they’ll never get over it. “Landing in one minute sir,” I take off my helmet and get a bit too eat out of my commando pack. I eat it down and 5 seconds later I throw up. “Landing in 30 seconds sir,” the pilot announced courageously. For a brother, I wish I could kill him. what does he think this is? New Year's Eve? I'm so cool and profesional becuse i can count down and I'm a pilot! "Landing in 10 seconds sir" i look out a small crack. hey theres's another gunship next.... never mind it just blew up. Thanks for the courage guys, that's the last thing i want to see... a miror image of what could happen to me. there was a big bump. "Wake up sir, time to get out." he snickered, the pilots they make these days. thanks for nothing. three men wait for me outside. Ahh... finally some guys i can relate to... the one... the only... Yankee Squad, the guys who do the dirty work... as in we have to take out whatever delta squad missed. for example the geonosian that was squirming on the floor, spaz. I shoot him and hear his disgusting death cry. the pilot takes off and abut five seconds later he get's shot down. Serves that jerk right. Another five seconds later debris comes at us. "AHHHH" screamed our tech man called Tinker, I smirked a little after remembering I called him "Tinkle". I then realized he could be dead and i realized he was he got hit by the mainframe of the gunship. "Bloody Mary, Tinker got hit by debris!" said our medic Doc whe goes by him and looks at him. "No pulse sir." I didn't know what to do. I think i went mad. i mean like crazy mad, like lunatic level, but i didn't realize it Geonosis Part Two; Marl on the Lam What I realized that next moment was that we were in a valley. flaming debris and now to sweep the base minus one man i hope we didn't make too much noise. Me Doc, and Boomer our heavy weapons specialist enter the droid base. Pew, there goes one geonosian, pew, two, pew, nothing? Oh no.... "IT'S A TRAP! IT'S A TRAP!" I screamed, there was nothing but a half-mile hallway filled with nothing no way to escape well because the blast doors closed. It was Me Doc and Boomer vs. 20 super battle droid. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Task Force Frost Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Member Category:Member